I Could Belong to the Night
by Dawny1
Summary: In an heroic attempt to save Regina's life, Emma finds out Regina has been getting her life saved by someone else lately. A lot. And it BUGS her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ... So I did a thing... I'm not a writer at all, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. And I thought it would be funny. So I scribbled it on here. **

**Obviously I don't own anything. Believe me, the show would look nothing like that if I did. **

**Do your worst. But remember, all of this is just for fun.**

* * *

Reluctantly Emma walked up to the mansion. She took a minute to push her car keys into the pocket of her tight jeans, creating a bulge. Oh she did not feel like doing this, she did not feel like sharing anything with this woman. Let alone a son. And the downside of having a kid was that they look at you with those big eyes, making them all puppy like, and then they go "But can't you at least TRY to get along?". And then you end up at the mayors house, not wanting to be there at all, debating on disappearing into the dark again. 'For Henry' she thought to herself and rang the doorbell. Emma looked up to the house, noticing there was a light on, but nothing happened. She rang the doorbell again, getting annoyed. Who was this woman kidding? Ignoring her? No way. She rang again. All of a sudden her head shot up, hearing a scream coming from the house. Not hesitating for a second she knocked over the potted plant next to the door, knowing there was a key there, let herself in and ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

"Regina?!" Emma called. Not getting any response, she listened, trying to locate the brunette in the seemingly empty house. Her ear caught the sound of running water from the bathroom. She took a leap towards the bathroom door, or at least where she figured out the bathroom would be and yanked it open. All too soon she realized nothing bad was going on in here. A brunette woman with very long hair was taking a shower, softly singing to herself. Wait a minute, LONG dark hair? This… oh no. The woman turned around a yelped.

"WOW! What the..?" She exclaimed within seconds. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Emma, who just stood there, eyes open wide. "Hi. You're not Regina. Who are you?" She asked, making it sound like one word, turning around in the process, seemingly not ashamed of her naked form at all.

"I'm… I'm so.. so sorry." Emma stuttered.

"Here is the towel, babe, are you… MS. SWAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Emma's head snapped back, reckoning she was in some real trouble right about now.

* * *

**Have a good day now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wauw! Well hi guys! There is actually people reading this! No way! That's crazy! Well, let's find out a little bit more about Regina's secret lover, shall we?**

* * *

"I… I.. we… ehm…. Hi?" Emma tried giving her the same smile she gave her as she dropped off Henry for the first time. But she knew this was probably not going to cut it. Standing in the doorway of the mayor's bathroom… with a naked woman in the shower. Who was eyeing her as well. Oh boy. And what was the mayor doing with another naked woman anyway?

"OUT!" Regina yelled. Furious would not quite describe her state of mind, judging from the vein popping up on her forehead. Emma made a leap for it, hearing the woman from the shower purr an amused question at Regina. She must not have had time to answer it, because the Evil Queen was on her heels, chasing her down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, obviously trying to regain her calm at the bottom of the stairs. Her hands were gripping the banister wildly, turning her knuckles white as she towered over Emma.

"I.. I heard a .. a scream and I thought…" The younger woman stuttered. She felt quite taken by everything that had just happened. She had just heard Regina use the word 'babe' and there was something with a naked girl, which seemed less important than 'babe' right now.

"You thought to barge in here and play heroine?" The red color was creeping up her neck now. "Well Ms. Swan. I do not need your help. I never did." Regina voice was almost down to a whisper, making Emma understand how mad she really was. But she just couldn't resist…

"That's not what you said when we got trapped in the fire. You begged me to get you out." Lips pursed into a thin line. Almost as thin as the line Emma seemed to be walking here.

"Isn't that what good people do?" Regina grinned murderously. The blonde shrugged. Okay, good comeback, good comeback, where are you when I need you?

"So you found yourself a friend….?" Yes. That is all Emma could come up with. But still Regina said 'babe'. The Queen opened her mouth in response, but got cut off by a strange voice.

"Are you calling me a friend now, G? Now what did I do to deserve that?" Regina's smile returned instantly, making Emma feel slightly unsettled. G? Seriously? Lame!

"I didn't call you anything, dear…" The brunette girl came into sight, fully dressed. Her wet hair draped over her simple black sweater, that was at least 4 sizes too big. Her slim frame made her red doctor Martins boots look oversized as well, but Emma's eyes were mainly focused on her jagged up black jeans. Who stills wears those? Except for… wait how old was this girl?

"I thought I might have worked myself out of the friend zone in the last few hours… years, whatever." It took all of Emma might not to gag. The girl's arm sneaked up around older woman's hips, eyeing Emma. "So is this her?" Regina nodded, but kept her hands on the banister, her knuckles slowly turning back into their normal color.

"Emma Swan." Emma offered, putting on her badass face. Oh she would not be backing down. "And who might you be?" It might have come out a little more hostile than originally intended, but this girl was making her blood boil. That hand on the mayor's hips was making slow circles. Seriously? Like was the mayor really getting it on with this chicken bone? I mean the hair was quite… yeah, but… what was she, like 18? Oh god, hopefully she was 18!

"Dru. A … Friend…" She looked at Regina playfully sticking out her tongue. "Of Regina's." The brunette's smile grew, leaving Emma to wrinkle her nose slightly. "Now I trust that you know how to leave this woman alone." The girl, now known as 'Dru', asked, shooting Emma a glance. She could have sworn her eyes shimmered yellow… Iew. That must not be nice if you are underneath… EMMA STOP IT. Iew!

"Hey, I'm just here to talk." The blonde raised her hands in surrender. Dru's eyes narrowed for a moment, then she shrugged.

"Fine. I need to be on my way anyway." She descended the stairs almost catlike, passing Emma. Regina followed her into the kitchen. Emma stood there for a second, processing what information had quite involuntarily been thrown her way. The mayor was… and … with a girl. Oh and… years wait did she says years? And… hold up… the kitchen? But the front door right behind her! She quickly followed them into the kitchen, but cursed herself as she was presented with the sight of Dru sliding her hands around Regina's neck.

"You think I… deserved a good night kiss?" She heard Dru ask, as Emma lingered in the doorway.

"Oh you most definitely did…" Regina purred, bringing their lips together for a slow kiss. Emma averted her eyes in slight horror, regaining focus as she heard fabric rustle. The brunette laid a black cloak around the younger woman's shoulders. "See you soon." She smiled. With that Dru turned, the cloak danced around her, creating a perfect swirl and with a puff of black smoke, she was gone. What the actual F…..? Emma's eyes were big and she swallowed as Regina turned to face her.

"Ms. Swan, talk." Yeah, that was easier said than done.

* * *

**Now be kind and have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! I'm still kind of amazed there is people reading this. Because I'm very aware that I'm not a good writer. I'm a good thinker though. The movie I made of this in my mind, actually looks very sexy. **

**To clear some stuff up, Dru is not Buffy's Dru. I might have borrowed her name though. But I think my Dru is probably just as crazy, but in a different way. I am a very VERY big Buffy fan though, so I imagine stuff could be... well familiar. **

**Why did Regina scream? Well I'm sure you can think og some reasons. My guess? Playfull naked running around stuff. But you're free to make up anything else that could happen between two women that would make someone scream. **

* * *

It was still nagging Emma. Her little talk with Regina was almost a week ago. 6 days ago she had seen Regina stick her tongue down another woman's throat. And that hadn't even been the worst part. As Regina had ordered her to talk, she had kind of forgotten why she was there anyway and had blurted out something stupid before making a hasty exit. It had resulted in a very much less than satisfying schedule for sharing time with Henry. They were taking him back and forth now, like divorced parents. But for now it was okay… for now he was sitting across from her at the diner. She wondered if her son knew anything about his mother new acquainted 'friendship'. He hadn't brought it up. He hadn't even so much as dropped Dru's name and it was becoming almost unbearable for Emma to not ask. She decided she needed a more hands on approach, if she wanted to find out anything more.

"Hey kid, you know this Dru that's been hanging around with your mom?" Emma asked, sipping her hot chocolate. She did her best to not sound like she was pounding the boy for information. He shook his head, obviously more interested in his fries. "But she said they've known each other for years, you never saw her?" Again with the headshaking. Okay, she needed a little more to get him excited. "Well don't you think it's odd? Your moms friend suddenly poofs into town now there is magic here? What if it's related to operation Cobra?" Henry rolls his eyes.

"You are really bad with code names. Operation Cobra was closed successfully. It was breaking the curse." Emma took a deep slightly annoyed breath. He's just a kid. Think Swan, how to get him on board with this.

"Well maybe we need a new codename." His grin started to grow.

"You really think we're onto something? I mean what did they do when you were there? Was it evil stuff?" He asked, already slightly bouncing up and down. Her eyes widened, thinking of another response than 'Your mom seems to be hitting it off with a female villain.' Regina would probably not appreciate that.

"They seemed very… friendly. Dru was very protective of her. Like… she was very important to her." Pfeuw. Nice recovery. Henry cocked his head to the right.

"Really? Lots of very's." A fast nod from Emma. Get out of this Swan! "Okay. Well maybe I could investigate a little." Now we're talking. Got the kid on board. Aha. Nice.

They talked the supposed plan over for the next few minutes, mainly trying to come up with a name for the operation, as Regina stepped into the diner.

"Hey mom!" Henry yelled, way too excited. His mom would probably just smell that something was off. Regina smiled a little uncertain, making her way over to them.

"Hi Henry." Her smile stirred as she looked at the empty basket, which was absolutely greased stained. "Ms. Swan, please do take my advice once in a while and feed my son something green."

"Don't worry. He had some green M&Ms on the way over." Regina rolled her eyes. The blonde smirked, it was just too easy with this woman.

"Mom, who is Dru, is she a friend? Do I know her?" Henry asked, blowing Emma's entire plan to be at least a little careful. Regina's eyes flickered over to Emma, searching her face for what exactly she had told Henry about her 'friend'. Nervously she adjusted the scarf around her neck.

"Oh my… did she now?" If looks could kill… "Yes honey, she's been a friend for a very long time. It was very nice of her to drop by." The blonde chuckled. It must have been nice with the screaming and the shower and the… "Is something funny Ms. Swan?" Regina asked in her snippy voice, interrupting Emma's inner dialogue.

"No. She seemed very 'nice' to you, just confirming." A grin spread across her face as she saw a light blush creep over the mayor's cheeks.

"That's good, right mom? If you have a friend, you won't be so lonely!" Oh so nice to have kids, they blurt everything right out. Especially the stuff you don't need to have out in the open.

"I'm not lonely, darling. Now let's go home so I can make you some real food." She said, getting up and pulling Henry along with her. "Goodbye Ms. Swan. I'd appreciate it if you would let me tell my son about my… acquaintances myself." Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more from her, because gosh she seemed so nice." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. She did not like one fiber of that little girl. Seriously, if you have to get a lover, get one that is out of high school. Even Graham was a better choice. At least he'd graduated.

"Maybe you will." Oh crap.

* * *

**Have a good day now! Swan Queen hugs! And maybe a bagged Regina too. Cause well, as Greg so awesomely showed us, you can actually bag a Regina up. Now that is good news, if you ask me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know... I really do like sloths a lot. Been meaning to name something sloth. So there. HA. **

* * *

"Emma...?" Henry's crackled voice fills the room. She griped the blanket on the bed, startled as hell. "Emma, are you there?" She grabs the walkie-talkie, realizing the kid wants her to answer.

"Hey kid." She closes her laptop, sighing, not really up for this right now.

"I found out some things for operation Sloth." Emma had so lovingly been reminded of a sloth by the clingy woman. Maybe she didn't wash up for weeks either to blend into her environment.

"Oh wauw. Very good! Gimme the details!" She scooted up a bit, this was gonna be good!

"Dru came over for dinner tonight and she is soooo nice. Mom and her are dating. We played video games and I got to stay up late." … wow. Wait up. W… but. Oh no. "Can you believe my mom is dating? It's so weird!" She gulped.

"No… no kid that's really… wauw." Henry chuckled.

"And she's a really good racer. She beat my high score." She's not that much older than you, Henry. Oh god, could this be illegal?

"She must be really good." She choked out. Thinking of a little more than just Henry's game. This could not be happening. This would mean a real family for Henry. They were going to shut her out. And this woman was not to be liked. She was nasty and… and… kind of hot, but like in a 'wauw she's going to be beautiful one day-way'. Oh my god she needed to talk to Regina. This was such a bad idea.

"I need to go now, Emma. Mom is coming up to tug me in. Bye." And with that he was gone. She put down the radio and let her head hit the back of the bed with a thud. Not good at all.

* * *

**Have a great day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! Wow... I never expected so many people to actually read this. Thought like 3 people would see and tell me to get a life or something. But wow! Thank you so much!**

**Now... Can we all share the worry about poor little Gina for tomorrow? She's gonna get hurt. Again! Not fair! Well, I'm gonna hurt her just a little bit... for now.**

* * *

Emma's mood had been more than a little bad, for the last few days. She had encountered Regina and her new lover numerous times. As she tried to have dinner, they were at the diner, feeding each other. As she walked home, they were holding hands in front of her. As she wanted some peace and quiet at the docks, she found them making out in the dark. It was unbearable. Even Henry seemed to be yapping about the woman all the time. Dru had certainly wiggled herself into normal Storybrooke life. Regina had seemed happier as ever. She laughed. She ate ice cream WITH whipped cream. Emma had seen her wear sneakers. And all of it annoyed her more than she could say, even though she had no idea why.

Darkness had fallen as Emma still sat at the Sheriffs office trying to reduce a huge stack of paper work. Regina wanted her to suffer real bad this time. Even though she seemed nicer to everybody else in town, she was coming down hard on Emma. Paperwork… a sloth, breathing down her neck extra hard now, clamming the sheriff was more impossible as ever. Maybe the mayor wasn't entirely wrong about that part though. Emma had been acting up since Henry told her about Dru. Something about the situation just felt so very very wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She let out a sigh and shoved her file to the side, glancing over to Henry, who was doing his homework at the desk next to her. "You okay, kid?" He nodded, trying not to lose his calculation. She waited patiently for him to finish. As he finally turned his gaze to her, he smiled.

"Are you okay? Bored?" She nodded with a grin.

"Almost done? Your mom will kill me if you're not done when she comes to collect you." He smiled again and mentioned for her to come over.

"Can I cheat on these? With your calculator?" She walked over to him and put her hand on his back.

"No." He looked up with those big eyes, that were just like her own. "No really. Do your math." He let his head fall to the side in annoyance.

"You used to be so much fun." He teased. She nudged him playfully and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Okay… help me with these." He ordered, pointing at the paper. Emma bent down, reading the math problem, as she heard the familiar sound of high heeled shoes pacing towards them down the hall. She looked up, seeing a pale version of Regina enter the office. "Hi mom!" Henry smiled. Emma noted he was so much more friendly towards his mother since Dru got here. She kind of liked that though. Regina deserved to have her son love her. Not too much though, because … well she wanted to stay his favorite mom.

"Hello dear. … Sheriff." Regina smiled at Henry, walking over to the desk and smiling down on him. Adding the last part with a little too much… spice.

"Madam Mayor." She loved using the title even though Regina wasn't officially mayor anymore. She just helped figuring out paper work at the office, and even that under straight up spells from the Blue Fairy. She probably couldn't even pick up a pair of scissors without someone in the building knowing it. Although… again, things had gotten way better since Dru got here. Regina wasn't as much an enemy anymore, since the people of Storybrooke got to see a bit of her softer side.

"Oh Henry, is that your math?" Her tone started to het dangerous towards the sheriff.

"Two last calculations, mom. Emma was helping me figure them out." Regina glanced over to Emma, who shrugged, giving her a half smile.

"You want to…" The former queen didn't get to finish her sentence, her eyes fluttered shut, her hand grabbing for the desk, to find some kind of hold. Emma's hands reacted as if they had a mind of their own. They shot out, grabbing Regina's upper arm over Henry's head, moving around the chair to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Wow wow wow… sit down… are you okay?" She asked, gently holding her until Henry had rushed of the seat. The blonde sat Regina down in the chair, watching as she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine…" Came a weak response. Not even Henry believed that.

"Get your mom a glass of water, kid." The sheriff ordered, as she pushed the kid gently towards the little kitchen. Waiting for the water to run, before she hesitantly hooked her index finger under Regina's chin. "You don't look so good." Regina's eyes tried to watch her unfocused.

"Well thank you." She managed to choke out. Emma smiled at her attempted joke.

"Here you go." The little boy pushed the glass into his mother's hands. Thanking him with a smile, she took a sip. All three of them startled, as the door suddenly flew open with force, presenting a worried looking Dru.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing towards Regina, shoving Emma aside in the process.

"Just got a little dizzy, that's all." Regina explained, running her hands softly over the girl's ridiculously long hair, dangling in front of her. The blonde turned around frustrated. Again with the gothic black crappy outfits. It annoyed her to no end.

"Want us to take you home, babe?" BABE…. Again with the babe. This was nauseating. Not long and she would feel dizzy too. There should be laws against this, and judging for the girls age, there probably WERE.

"I think she needs to see a doctor." Emma wriggled herself into the conversation.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Ms. Swan." The older brunette said abruptly, pushing herself out of the chair. "Get your books, Henry."

"I think you should, you look absolutely drained. Maybe it's the flu or…"

"Ms. Swan!" Regina interrupted. "I'm fine."

"But…"

"You heard the lady." This time it was Dru. Even in her brain the name got spit out with hateful force.

"And who are you to decide that for her? I don't even think you can even make your own decisions without mommy and daddies legal help." The blonde couldn't help herself. She had to, stepping into Dru's personal space, trying to get her point across. The brunette just let out a hateful laugh.

"I can assure you, Ms. Swan, I am old enough to make my own decisions." Even Regina had to laugh at this.

"I imagine you are, you've had a few years of experience in that." Regina added. Both women laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving Emma to feel even angrier.

"Fine." She spat out, giving Henry a rather violent pat on his back.

"Have a nice evening, Ms. Swan and thank you for watching Henry." Regina added, while walking out of the office, her arms around her lover. Emma huffed. This was going to get real old, real soon.

* * *

**Have a nice day now, dearies! And don't forget to buy tissues for tomorrow! ;) LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! Oh god! I'm so happy with all the reviews and the follows and the favorites and even the lurking readers! Thank you so much for taking the time to read what I drabble down when I should totally be finishing my uni stuff ;) no ... Really. Thank you! **

**So actually some of you seems to already figured this entire story out! ;) you people have my kind of weird and twisted brain :) love!**

* * *

"But Ruby… We don't know anything about her." Emma whined, having stumbled into the diner after her encounter with the new and improved Mills family.

"You're just jealous because Regina Mills is getting some, and you, honey, are most definitely not." Ruby laughed, polishing the glasses she took from the dishwasher.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The blonde growled, playing with her glass. "… you really think they're having … like lots of sex?" She then added, soflty. Ruby laughed.

"Sure of it. Haven't you noticed the endless stream of scarves Regina has been wearing?" Emma shook her head, slightly confused. She had seen Regina wear lots of scarves, but how was that relevant? Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well her scarf slipped as she was reaching for her coffee and there was like a HUGE purple bruise… I think the little girl has quite the sex drive." A wave of nausea hit Emma. Oh no… that was just too… IEUW.

"Oh yuck, thanks for sharing." The brunette laughed.

"You just wanna get into the mayors pants yourself." She laughed, sticking her tongue out. Emma joined in laughter.

"I think she'd rip my heart out, wack it on the floor and perform a Mexican hat dance on it, if I even thought something like that." Emma exclaimed between laughing fits. Ruby put her hand on her hip, leaning into it, slowly her head moved to the side.

"Oh my god… you do have the hots for the mayor!" Emma's eyes went BIG, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

"WHAT? NO WAY! You're crazy! You're just seeing things because, you my friend, haven't been getting any, just like me!" Ruby's eyebrows shot up, slowly a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh really?" She put her elbows down right in front of Emma. "Now why would think such an awful thing?" Looking at Emma, Ruby laughed again. "You're doing your fish mouth again."

"WHO!? Tell me!" The blonde turned giddy in like 2 seconds.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Please?"

"No!"  
And just like that the topic was dropped.

* * *

**Have a good day now, dearies! Hugs! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings! So... Have we all survived that season finale? I mean hello awkward magic ball on hip level that exploded and was kind of heart shaped. Oh and now that my ship is on a ship together, there is a summer break. Frustration is underrated. It is. **

**Now I hope you'll still enjoy my attempt to ease the pain.**

* * *

"Hi mom!"

"Hi honey." Regina smiled, watching Henry run passed her at the front door. She let her eyes wander on him, running up the stairs, for a moment longer, before looking back to Emma on her doorstep.

"Hi…" The blonde smiled and cocked her head.

"Hello Ms. Swan." She always felt so annoyed when Regina called her that. Although she did make it sound kind of sexy. EMMA. Stop it. Ruby is putting thoughts into your head. "I hope you enjoyed your days with Henry." And wide smile crossed the younger woman's face.

"Oh yeah! He even had peas. I made him eat peas." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy, one portion of peas. I guess I s…." Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Emma made one fast stride and grabbed a cold hand to hoist the former queen up again.

"Wow… what are you…" She muttered before she realized Regina was actually out cold. "Regina?" Emma sounded a little panicked. Okay. Okay… what to do, what to do, when your arch nemesis passes out on you? Oh couch! Couch is good! Carefully she pulled the smaller woman into her arms, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her torso. She quickly made her way over to the couch in the den. Clumsily dumping the woman in her arms down on it. Oh well, she was out anyway. Thank god for small favors.  
"Regina?" She tried again, tapping the brunette's cheek. No reaction. Emma, ready to start freaking out now, grabbed the arm dangling from the couch. She held onto a stone cold hand, intending to search for a pulse, but as she pulled up the sleeves of the mayor turtleneck, she gasped slightly. Her wrist was covered in bruises, in various stages. Purple, blue and soft green/yellow pieces of skin were staring right back at her. The blonde inhaled a shaky breath, softly dragging her fingertips across the bruises. 'Dru.' Her mind screamed, as she felt the brunette stiffen under her touch. "Regina?" Not even half opened orbs of brown, stared at her hazily. Then they went round and very awake all of a sudden. Regina snatched back her wrist in a second.

"What are you doing?" She yelled angrily.

"You passed out. I was making sure you were still alive." Emma huffed, holding up both hands as a sign of peace. Not until now, the brunette looked around, obviously recognizing she wasn't in the hallway anymore. "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"What? No!" Regina sat up fast, trying to grab Emma's hand, as she got up to. "No! I'm fine."

"HENRY!" The blonde yelled, pulling away from Regina. "You're not fine. You passed out on me twice in the last couple of days." Hands firmly planted onto her hips, as if to contribute to the point she was making.

"I am! I'm just tired."

"Your hands are cold as ice, you're sweating and you are badly bruised, Regina." Emma slowly added, making sure she wasn't sounding anything but concerned. Regina's mouth opened and closed again. "Come on. You're seeing Whale." Emma turned around, walking to the door. She turned around as she didn't hear Regina follow her. "Now!"

"No. It's just… I'm fine. These…" She gulped, holding up her wrists, revealing bruises on the other wrist as well. "They are just… from playing." Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"Playing?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"You know… playing?" Emma still looked confused.

"The kind of playing that makes you tired, because you do it at night… in a bed?" She added, face turning as red as one of her apples.

"OH! Sex!" Emma said out loud, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Yeah?" Henry called to them from the top of the stairs. She got a stern look from Regina back, who seemed ready to yell another 'Ms. Swan!'. "Okay, alright! I'm sorry." Emma turned to the hallway again. "NEVER MIND HENRY!" Before she could say anything else, a gush of cold wind swiped the house. Regina shot up from the couch, pushing her towards the door.

"Thank you again for bringing Henry by, Ms. Swan." She said, a little louder as intended.

"But… w…" The confused blonde muttered, turning around on the doorstep.

"Hi lady." A velvet voice came from the kitchen.

* * *

**Have a nice dayLay love Evil Regals, Ugly Ducklings, Swan Queeners, Evil Duckings and everyone else who has wandered here! Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi lovely people! OMG thank you SO much for all the reviews and follows and favorites and clicks and EVERYTHING! But remember, there are people out there that can actually write! Just saying... ;)**

**now, tiny tiny chapterette to start the day!**

* * *

"H.. hey." Regina shifted a little uncomfortable, as the girl emerged from the kitchen. Her expression turned from grinning to grimacing. Those weird eyes flashed an alarming yellow again. Emma knew for sure she wasn't imagining it this time.

"My, my G, have you been keeping busy in my absence?" Her voice turned slightly cold now, as she approached Regina, her eyes never once leaving Emma.

"NO! No… Ms. Swan just stopped by to drop of o…my son." Did the actual Evil Queen sound unsure? Emma wasn't completely confident she could trust her own ears at the moment.

"Well she seems to have done a good job at that. If she was willing to leave now, we…" Dru reached around Regina's waist and pulled her into her body. "could make ourselves an amazing evening…" Regina smiled, quickly giving into the younger brunette.

"You heard the lady, say bye to Henry now, Ms. Swan." She ordered, but kept her focus on Dru.

"BYE HENRY. SEE YOU LATER." A muffled 'bye' came from upstairs as she turned to leave the mansion. Something was very very wrong here.

* * *

**Have a good day now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings! Oh I know I'm dragging this out, but doesn't Emma deserve to suffer for a bit? I can't be the only one annoyed by dear Emma Charming, with the non-curly hair and the whiny I still love the guy who got me pregnant at 17, ratted me out to the police and made me end up in jail. I need Emma Swan back. I need her! This is probably my way to make her suffer. Besides... Seeing as how she was very stubborn over Neal, I recon, she wouldn't just blurt out her feelings to Regina. **

**And I know my chapters are short. I've noticed :p but think of them like... Like candy you can pop into your mouth and continue with your day! Or like the little things that come from advent calendars every day in December. ;) **

* * *

"You're catching up on some reading?" Mary Margaret asked, setting down a cup of tea next to Emma. The blonde looked up from Henry's storybook.

"I guess… I figured … never too late to get to know this town, right?" The pixie haired woman cocked her head.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma shot her an annoyed glance. Did she have to do the mom 'I know you've got something up your sleeve routine'?

"Nothing… I just… you know." The brunette carefully sat down next to Emma.

"So Henry says you don't really like Dru." Emma let out a sigh.

"Just ask, Mary Margaret!" She grunted frustrated. Het mother grinned.

"Is this about Regina's new girlfriend?" She asked, clutching her teacup with both hands. Emma rolled her eyes.

"NO!" … A sip of tea… A look at her mother. "Really!" … "Don't look at me like that!" A swipe through long blond locks. "Maybe a little."

"Okay. Tell me." Again with the reassuring mother voice.

"I have a feeling something isn't right with Dru." Emma confessed, flipping through the pages of the book. "But there is nothing in here, giving me a clue as to what." She slapped the book close with a little too much force, knocking over her teacup. "SHIT!"

"It's okay. Sit." Mary Margaret got up from her bar stool. "What makes you suspicious?" She asked, slowly cleaning up the spilled tea, as to giving Emma the room to talk.

"I didn't really see a lot. But I mean she is way too nice to Henry and she's like what… 12?" Mary Margaret snickered.

"Now we know why Regina didn't like my father." Emma smiled. Her mother could be funny, if she wanted to.

"Well, yeah… and she has really creepy eyes that turn yellow sometimes." Her mother's eyebrow shot up.

"Yellow?"

"And where does she come from anyway? She keeps popping up in Regina's kitchen at night and then they have wild sex. That is if they don't hold hands, go out for late night burgers and stick their tongues down each others throats afterwards." She angrily tapped her teacup with her nails.

"Is this really about Dru?" The brunette carefully asked, throwing away the paper towels she used to clean up the spilled tea.

"What else would it possibly be about?" Emma snapped.

"Well… they have been doing 'family time' without you. Are you worried about them spending time as a possible family?" She placed the refilled teacup back in front of Emma.

"What? No! I think there is something wrong with Dru and I'm worried. Henry might be in danger!" This was not going the way she planned.

"Emma…"

"No, don't Emma me!"

"Henry loves you, no matter how many 12 year olds Regina dates." Mary Margaret reassuringly tried, as she stroked Emma's hand.

"I know." She sighed heavily. This was going nowhere. "Thank you mom." Let's just leave it at this.

* * *

**Have a lovely day, dearies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I HAVE NEVER HAD THAT MANY PEOPLE FOLLOW ME, ANYWHERE, EVER! Thank you so much! I feel so honored! Really. Wauw. I guess I actually will have to find a good ending sometime huh... Oh man. Hadn't thought about that yet!**

**Well for now, lets just worry about Dru. Maybe you're right. Something is not right. **

* * *

Emma hammered on Regina's door. She'd been doing that for about a minute now. Since right after she'd given up on the doorbell.

"WHAT?" Half of Regina's face popped around the door.

"Hi!" The blonde grinned. Regina's face fell, she groaned, hanging her head.

"Oh lucky me."

"They said you were taking a sick day at town hall." Emma accused, leaning against the doorframe.

"And you thought, you'd check that? To see if I wasn't trying to kill someone?" Half of Regina's face asked her sarcastically.

"No, I actually have papers that are in need of your signature." Emma suspiciously eyed Regina. Why the hell was she hiding her face?

"Ask your mother, she's the mayor now." Regina tried to slam the door, but Emma's foot was quicker. Preventing Regina from shutting the door, she swiftly pushed it open with her hand. The brunette quickly hid her face, by staring down. Emma felt thrown by such an un-Regina-like reaction. She waited a second before she slowly hooked her finger under the older woman's chin and forced her head up. Regina's eyes clamped shut, waiting for Emma's reaction. The left side of her face was badly bruised from the eye down to her cheekbone. It was slightly swollen, in blue and purple. Emma gasped, keeping her fingers on Regina's chin, preventing her from turning away.

"Did she hit you?" Regina's eyes shot open at the unexpected question.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, Ms. Swan! I was just clumsy." She snapped, instantly pulling away from Emma's touch.

"You don't do clumsy, Regina. What happened?" She pressed.

"Nothing happened. I think it's time you leave my property." She tried shoving Emma at her shoulders, but apparently she wasn't up to strength.

"I'm not leaving! Tell me what happened!" She grabbed Regina's hands on her shoulders, making the former queen squirm, as she pushed down on the bruises on her wrists unintended. The blonde loosened her grip as soon as she remembered them. "Is she hurting you?"

"She's not hurting me, she loves me!" Regina screamed at her, pulling back her hands forcefully.

"Oh, she loves you now. How long have you been together now? 2 weeks?" Emma sarcastically added.

"I've known her over forty years! I think I have some right here!" As soon as the brunette had yelled it, she quickly put a hand in front of her mouth. Emma blinked.

"What?... h… but.. w…. how?" She stuttered. Regina threw her hand up in the air, having them come down to cover her face.

"Seriously?! She's 138 years old! Now LEAVE!" She easily overpowered the stunned savior and slammed the door in her face. Emma blinked a few times… now that was information she could use.

* * *

**__****Have a nice day now, kids! Be good ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dearies! I am so sorry it took this long! I'm trying to actually get my masters degree stuff lots of uni stuff got in the way. Hope you'll still be kind to me! **

**Thank you for sticking around for my bad writing and my pizza bite sized chapters. You guys are too nice! **

* * *

Emma went running to the only person who would know a 138 year old teenager. Granny. Okay it made no sense, but her other option was Rumpelstiltskin and that was not a good option. Besides, Ruby had never laughed at her before and she could use some hot chocolate. She waited until closing time to slip into the diner, figuring out talking about a 138 year old creature was not a suitable subject over lunch. And on top of that she didn't was to risk anyone else hearing them, anyone like Henry or her parents.

"Like 138 years old? You sure sure she said that?" Ruby asked, tugging her legs underneath her in the booth. The diner was dark, only the lights in the kitchen were on and the one on the coffee machine. Granny set down a cup of hot coco and joined the two younger women.

"She didn't exactly say it. She kind of... yelled it at me." Emma shrugged. "What could possibly be that old but look like a 12 year old?" She asked, playing with her mug.

"She doesn't really look 12, Em. You just want to get in the mayors pants and don't like Dru getting into those like 3 times a day." Ruby yelped as Emma kicked her under the table.

"Red, don't tease the sheriff." Granny absently mumbled.

"I think Granny is onto something..." Ruby whispered and watched her closely. Emma followed and bit her lip.

"She only comes at night... Her eyes turn yellow. Regina is cold to the touch, covered in bruises and keeps wearing scarfs and turtlenecks... You kids aren't very bright these days, now aren't you?" Granny sighed and got up. Yawning as she put Emma's now empty cup on the counter. Emma and Ruby stared at her in disbelieve.

"... A vampire?" The brunette whispered. "I've never seen one of those before..."

"Seriously? Tell me you're kidding." Emma looked up at Granny with pleading eyes. The woman in question only raised her eyebrows and disappeared into the kitchen. "No way..." Emma gasped. She felt kind of stupid for not coming to that conclusion on her own. It seemed so simple. Everything made sense all of a sudden, well almost everything,

"Regina has been doing a vampire... Wow. That is so HOT!" Ruby gasped. Reading Emma's mind up to a certain amount.

"Shit, I let Henry sleep over there! He could have been Dru food..." Emma let her head fall onto the table.

"I don't think they can eat children. At least... I never heard of a vampire having a child for dinner."

"We are really having a conversation about vampires here?" Emma murmured, with her head still on the table. Ruby grinned her teeth bare.

"You're having that conversation with a werewolf, honey."

"Oh god..." Emma moaned. "Wait... Ehm... What about Regina? You think... She's into that? Like ... Biting and... Stuff." The blonde peeked at Ruby from under her arm. The younger woman wrinkled her nose, she slowly bit her lip.

"You think she's... Being forced? We're talking Regina here. Since when can you force something on Regina?" The brunette laughed, putting a hand on Emma's arm. "Are you worried about her?" ... Silence. Emma fiddled with the tips of her hair and shrugged.

"She is Henry's other mother. I don't want him to be motherless. Or like... 50% motherless." She bit her nail and avoided looking at the younger woman.

"Oh Em... It really is okay to be worried. Makes you a good person. And a love sick one. But hey..." Ruby grinned, watching Emma's reaction.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH REGINA!" She screamed all at once.

"Okay! Okay... Calm down." The brunette chuckled. "Than there must be a toooootally different reason Dru seems to thoroughly dislike you." The blonde's head shot up, eyebrows up in wonder. "Oh come on, every time you enter a room, she puts her arm around Regina. She's nice to everyone else, but seems to wanna bite your head off? Oh, quite literally as it seems now." Ruby grinned at her own realization.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked, still not catching on. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying the mayor seems to wanna have a bite out of the savior and the vampire is not happy about it." The blonde's eyes shot wide open.

"You are absolutely crazy. For one, Regina doesn't even like the fact I exist, let alone she'd wants anything else from me." Emma rambled, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Em." Ruby grinned, watching Emma closely. Silence fell around them. Emma could feel Ruby's eyes burning into her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Admit it." The brunette shot back, obviously expecting the question. Emma rolled her eyes. "Em, seriously, desiring the mayor is not weird. I'd say its probably very healthy. I mean, look at her. You must be crazy to not wanna... Do some paperwork with her on her desk." Emma bit her lip, letting out a small chuckle. Ruby cocked her head. "Well?" More lip biting, staring at nails, a hand through blonde messy hair.

"...She is kind of hot." Ruby's hands shot up.

"Oh thank god, she's a human being!" Emma laughed loudly at the brunettes exclaims of victory.

"But it's not like I'm... Into women or something." She added quickly.

"Don't worry, babe. I won't make a move on you." Ruby smiled, noticing the blondes discomfort almost radiating of off her. Emma smiled at her, cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Did you ... You know, ever...?" Before she could reach the end of the sentence her phone buzzed next to them on the table. Emma quickly grabbed it, although she was the one to actually get into this conversation, she was thankful for getting out of it. Discussing women with Ruby seemed miles out of her comfort zone right now. "Sheriff Swan." She answered, playing with her mug. Ruby waited patently, playing with a napkin. "WHAT?!" The brunettes eyes shot up to the saviors. She saw Emma's expression change into what she liked to call 'holy crap'. The blonde didn't even end the conversation on the phone, grabbed her jacket and motioned for Ruby to get up. "Come on!" She yelled, running to the door. Her behavior didn't really leave a choice for Ruby, so she got up and ran after the sheriff.

"What are we doing?" She yelled over the sound of Emma speeding off in her police car, with Ruby only half way in it and the door not even close to closing.

"Noise complaint call from Mifflin street."

* * *

**Have a wonderful day, beautiful people! Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely people, who are taking time out of their day to actually read the stuff I write when I should be writing my Master Thesis! Can I thank you all just once more? Cause you are awesome AWESOME people. Thank you :) **

* * *

"Noise complaint call from Mifflin street." Emma answered shortly, leaving it up to Ruby to paint her own picture. The blonde felt like someone was squishing her airway shut. The kind neighbor had mentioned screams and flashing colors from the windows. Although Emma had made the mistake of running into the same house with 'screams' once before, this felt different. It felt like a badly bruised Regina was not standing up to a freaking vampire.  
She quickly passed the speed limit, as she watched Ruby cling to the handle on the ceiling. Her heart was racing, she didn't have time to think what was going on inside her body. Sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel as she bumped the sidewalk of Regina's mansion. The neighbors were right. The curtains were closed, but dimmed light flashes were visible through the cracks. Emma ran up the path to the front door, Ruby surprisingly on her heels. She didn't stop at the door, hoping the speed of her run would break it down. She bumped the door, knocking the wind out of her lungs, but the door kept up.

"Together." Ruby muttered, taking her arm. As she counted down from 3, Emma recognized loud music playing inside the house, the light flashes got heavier with the beat of the music. She wanted to scream Regina's name, but knew no one could hear her over the sound blasting from the house. With a little help of Ruby's wolf power, they knocked the door loose, splitting the wood around the lock. Emma sprinted into the hallway, leaving the wolf girl at the door.  
The blonde ran in the direction of where the overpowering sound of music seemed to come from. The floors shook from the bass as from unexplainable magic surrounding them. Emma busted into the living room first, coming to a halt in the doorway. In the middle of the room there was a huddle of people. Dru was leaning over Regina, pinning her to the white carpet, both bloody arms above her head. Regina's face was turned towards Emma. A look of pure fear in those brown orbs. As soon as Emma's green eyes connected with Regina's, the woman seemed to loose her battle. The queens eyes slowly closed. As their eyes had met, Dru's head shot up from where is was buried in the crock of Regina's neck. Her eyes were a wild and scary shade of yellow again. Regina's blood was dripping from her chin as she flashed sharp teeth at Emma. The magic crackled, slowly dying out.

"Well well, if it isn't the savior." The girl laughed, shaking her extremely long hair back. Her voice sounded different from her normal higher pitch. It was dark, almost masculine.

"Get away from her." Emma yelled over the music. 'You make me wanna die' from the Pretty Reckless washed over them. Ruby, finally catching up, shrieked, as she bumped into Emma's back. She glanced from Regina, lying in a puddle of her own blood, to the vampire, now standing up regally over the queen. Dru licked her lips, grinning.

"Or what? The puppy will lick me to death?" She laughed. Her head snapped to Regina and her grin widened. Obviously having some knowledge, that lacked Emma. "Tick tack, sheriff." The blonde gulped. How the hell do you remove a vampire from her prey? Her body seemed to work faster than her head as she leaped forward, sliding across the wooden floor. Dru wasn't as fast as to get from Regina's feet to her head, before Emma grabbed Regina's arm. It had worked before. It should now, she told herself. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the emotions she had felt before while doing magic. Feel. Magic is emotion. Feel. And feel very fast, before Regina dies or there is a vampire chewing on your neck. She felt Dru's nails scrape over her arm before she heard a scream. The girl exclaimed a surprised yelp as she was thrown across the room. Her back hit the bookcase with a loud thud.  
Wild yellow eyes seemed to spit fire, as she watched Emma hold her girlfriend's arm. A weak force field was beaming around them. Emma was holding her breath, trying to keep it in place as she stared at the vampire. Dru got up very slowly, her movements catlike as she started to walk towards them. Her eyes focused on Regina's face. "You want to save her life, sheriff?" Emma got her first real look at sharp white teeth, that had been in Regina's flesh only moments before. Her force field flickered. Her eyes scanned the room for anything she could use to defend them. The music was driving her crazy. She caught a glance at Ruby, who's wolf ears must be suffering far worse. Wait... How was she hearing Dru when the music was still blasting? She watched the vampire crouch down as close as she could, without touching the force field. Yellow eyes were still fixated on Regina.

"Save her." The words were not spoken, they were bouncing around in her head. She was almost sure Ruby couldn't hear them. She tightened her hold on Regina. The force field had to stay up just a little longer. Just a little longer. Focus, Swan. Saving Regina. Regina's arm and Regina's face and Regina's smooth legs and... The force field flickered again as she realized she was drifting off. Focus, Swan. Dru's head snapped around, the white long teeth were visible in her grin as she started to more away.

"Save her." The words echoed through her head once more as she watched the vampire disappear in her cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**have a lovely day now! Be good! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dears... Are you suffering as bad as I aI under this apparent summer! No sun, no OUaT... Lana more than officially off the market, Jen bursting my bubble wit extensions... You're my light, lovelies. I'm making up vampire stories... Bare with me ;) LOVE!**

* * *

She found herself sitting on the floor of a hospital room. There was a little semi-couch, or it really should pass as a couch, in the room, on which Henry was sleeping now. They had rushed Regina to the hospital. Ruby drove the police cruiser like it was a space ship, with Emma and Regina in the back seat. The blonde had kept pressure on the neck wound, although it was probably too late for that anyway. She had held the former queen close, willing her not to die. It was beyond her own comprehension as to why she cared so much. And she hadn't worried about it a single second, while getting Regina into the hospital. They had given her blood, they had checked her out and magicked her up a tiny bit. And now Emma was sitting here, trying to ignore the questions that popped up into her head. She looked at Henry, who was laying on his belly, stretched out on the worn out couch. He was still loosely holding her hand. She had carefully stroked his hand as he had tried to go to sleep before, scared for his mom. Emma had reassured him, she'd stay awake and look out for Regina. And now she was here. Holding Henry's hand and staring at the unconscious brunette in the bed.

They hadn't found anything really wrong with Regina, apart from her blood almost being gone. Or so Emma loved to put it. Regina had almost let Dru kill her and the blonde couldn't understand. She slowly got up and walked over to the bed, carefully dropping Henry's little hand next to him on the couch. She couldn't understand why it happened, but she couldn't understand why she cared either. She leaned her hip against the bed and took a deep breath. Their magic had done that thing again, where it combined and kept them safe. Why did it do that? She looked at Regina's still black and blue face. How could Dru have hurt this woman? They seemed to like each other so much, than why was the vampire hurting her? And if she was really hurting her, why would she need Regina saved anyway? Emma closed her eyes for a few moments. She didn't know. She didn't understand any of it. But it felt good to have Regina here.  
She reached out her hand and lightly brushed her fingertips over the pale hand. They were still pumping blood into the former mayor to try and get her strength up, but the color in her skin was slowly returning to normal. She heard a small gasp as she pulled her hand away like it was touching fire. Her eyes shot up to the brunette's face. "Regina?" She whispered.

"...No." The older woman murmured.

"I think you still are." The blonde smirked.

"No..." Her eyes fluttered open slightly. "No blood..." Emma softly touched her hand.

"There is no more blood, you're safe." She said, in the most reassuring tone she could manage.

"No... No blood." Regina rasped again, eyes opening fully. They widened in fear as they caught sight of the bag of blood on the infusion pole. The brunette shot up. "NO!" She screamed and yanked her arm away.

"Regina! Calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself." Emma pushed her down onto the bed, trying to get her hands away from her arm, where the brunette was trying to yank out the infusion.

"GET IT OUT!" Regina struggled harder against Emma's hands, yanking the IV halfway from her arm.

"NURSE!" Emma yelled for help, while catching a glance of Henry standing in the corner of the room, wide awake. "Regina, calm down! It's been there for hours and you're fine!" All of a sudden the struggling stopped.

"Hours?" She questioned. Emma nodded.

"You've been here for a while." She explained, trying to push the brunette back into the pillows by holding her upper arms. She was really trying to make Regina feel better, making her feel comfortable, so she didn't expect what happened next. Regina threw one look at the IV now half leaking blood on the floor, halfway onto her arm, as she burst out in tears. Emma's face stilled in wonder. Regina's body was shaking in sobs, as she brought both hands in front of her face. Emma stared at her, absolutely stunned. Was the evil queen really crying right in front of her? Holy cow... She slowly sat down onto the bed, her hands reached out for the former mayor.

"It's okay... You're okay..." She whispered, carefully pulling the smaller woman to her chest. The blood from the infusion dripping onto her clothes, but she didn't care.

"She won't want me now." Regina sobbed. "She won't. She'll hate me." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her body shook violently. Emma held her against her chest.

"Dru? I think she'll be fine." The blonde huffed. Now that was one person she didn't want to be talking about right now.

"No, no, my blood is dirty now. She won't want me." It was heartbreaking to see the woman loose total control. Emma held the panicking queen desperately, not knowing what else to do, until the nurses came running in, fixing her IV. "I'm all alone now..." Regina whispered, as she was placed back into the pillows, nicely numbed up by a big shiny syringe from one of the nurses.

"No, you're not. Henry is here and I'm here... You'll be just fine. Okay?" Emma immediately said, placing her hand on the brunette's awkwardly. She motioned for Henry to come closer. "See, you're not alone. We won't let anything happen." Regina watched Henry closely as he took her hand in his little hand.

"We'll keep your safe, mom." He said, just before Regina drifted off to a forced sleep again.

* * *

**have a nice day darlings! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dearies! I am actually baffled that you guys keep reading! I should tell you guys I'm all open for suggestions! Could maaaaaybe use some help ;) **

* * *

Emma watched Regina carefully, while she was eating her hospital meal. The brunette hadn't so much as complained about the food. Which was very untypical, Emma thought. There must have been a few words about dry chicken or hard macaroni or something. But no. Regina was just silently eating. Henry was playing a game of cards with the blonde for a while and he was getting bored.

"Mom?" Emma looked up at him, but quickly realized he was talking to Regina, so she kept her lips sealed and looked at his brunette mom. She just kept chewing, oblivious to his words. Henry got up and and walked to her side. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She rasped, obviously startled. She must have not seen him coming.

"You wanna play cards with us?" He asked, hopeful big eyes.

"Maybe after dinner, Henry. They keep saying I have to get my strength up." His mother answered, shoving another bite of chicken into her mouth. Henry turned to Emma, pouting slightly. The blonde got up.

"Wanna give your mom and me a minute, Henry?" Emma asked, lovingly running a hand through his messy hair. He nodded slowly, throwing Regina another sad look. Emma waited for a few moments after he closed the door,

"Talk to me." The savior said, dumping herself onto the end of the bed. Regina's eyes flickered to Emma, but she kept quiet. She waited a little while, but there was no talking from Regina's side. "You knew Dru was a vampire... Right?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Ms. Swan." She snapped. Emma smiled. There was the Regina she knew.

"Wasn't it dangerous... To be with her?" She asked, attempting to make it easy for the brunette. Regina shrugged.

"She wouldn't hurt me." She whispered.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but she almost killed you, Regina." Emma felt the anger rise inside again.

"She loves me." And with that Regina shut down again.

"Okay. Okay." Emma quickly answered, afraid she'd loose the slight cooperation from Regina's side. "How did you guys meet?" She asked, trying to get her to talk again. The brunette just stared at her. "If she's going to be around Henry, I have to know a little bit more than 'almost sucked the life out of the mayor'." She tried. Regina almost smiled a bit. Emma could see her struggle with the decision.

"I sought her out after... Someone I loved died. I heard she could bring back the dead." The mayors voice was monotone, as if she had used up all the emotions inside her.

"She helped you?" Regina shook her head.

"She couldn't help me. Vampires can't make vampires out of the dead." Emma was digging deep into her memory as to who Regina could have cared about so deeply.

"Was it about ... Eh... The... Boy from the stables?" Regina's head shot up. Her face barely doing anything to hide the emotions there. She appeared to have some left anyway. "Mary Margaret told me." Emma quickly said, defensively. She was kind of scared Regina would throw her a fireball. A short uncomfortable silence followed, but slowly the rage in Regina's face died out.

"Yes." She answered truthfully. She sighted, taking a look at Emma as if to say, ah what the hell. "We were both broken. She'd lost someone just like me." Emma swallowed.

"You've been together that long?" She registered a stab of jealousy in her stomach. Oh Emma, what are you doing?

"No... No, just as she came to Storybrooke recently. After... What happened in the stables." Emma had heard vague whispered of that, but decided now was not the time to ask.

"I understand it's not nice to be alone, but..." The blonde tried to choose her words very carefully, to not make the older woman push her away again. "She's hurting you, Regina." She slowly reached out to show Regina her own bruised wrists. Staring down at them while Regina was asleep, she'd found more than just bruising, there were two tiny puncture wounds in both wrists. The vampire had not been careful, sucking the blood from the queen. It must have been a raw act.

"She needs me. My blood heals her." The brunette pleas, snatching away her wrists.

"Because of your magic?" Emma slowly asks. The former mayor nods slowly.

"It makes her forget the pain."

"What pain?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Ms. Swan. Have you never read Dracula?"

* * *

**have a good day dearies! Xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooooo... I guess this is mostly filler... But ah well, it needs to happen. ;) snug in some Red Beauty... How could I not, they are adorable. Just as Rumbelle though. God who would not want to be with Belle. I am confused. Just read it. **

**And keep sending me help! Cause I have no idea where this is going. Please? **

* * *

"You're kidding!" Ruby screamed out. Her jaw almost hitting the table in the diner, they were all sitting. Emma looked around from her parents to Granny, Ruby and Gold. It was weird, having them all here. It was even weirder they were here to figure out how to protect Regina.

"No, she's really Dracula. Regina told me so herself." Emma shrugged.

"I can't believe she brought that kind of danger to Storybrooke." Her father exclaimed, obviously stunned.

"... Not just a vampire but Dracula..." Ruby breathed once more. Emma nudged the brunette sitting to her left. Ruby grinned and mouthed 'Oh my god' to Emma. Who rolled her eyes at her. "You're a far better catch. Of course, Em." She whispered in the blonds ear, making her blush viciously. She was trying very hard not to show that that was actually what she'd hoped Ruby would say.

"What do we do to get her out of town?" Snow asked, nicely goal oriented.

"I imagine the normal vampire rules apply. Sunlight, stake through the heart, holy water, garlic." Gold added.

"Guys, were talking Dracula here. None of that will work. Haven't you seen the movies? He... She always comes back!" Ruby said, sighing at the apparent obliviousness of the others.

"And on top of that, are we really killing Regina's lover... Again?" Emma softly added, as much as it pained her.

"Emma, she's dangerous." Snow said forcefully. Obviously taking Emma's last comment to heart. "Henry sleeps in that house. The vampire could have hurt him."

"I have no doubts that Henry is Regina's greatest priority." The blonde stated, squinting her eyes at her mother. Ruby grinned, like she was watching a soap opera.

"I think we should ask the Blue Fairy if there is any way to contain Dracula's magic in Storybrooke. If she can't control us, we can fight her." Granny suggested, ending the staring competition between Emma and her mother.

"I don't think she's interested in any of us." The blonde sighted, biting her lip. "I've been reading up a little... Dracula lost his... I mean her, true love in a war. Her wife killed herself, that's the reason Dracula became Dracula. ... What if it's really love she's searching for?"

"Since when do you care so much about love?" David smiled. "I say she's dangerous... We should really..."

"We could bind the vampire with a spell, make her harmless. But if she's really just interested in Regina and her blood, it's easy just to cast a spell on Regina." Gold shrugged. Everyone fell quiet. That sounded easy. "If we cast both spells, we're fine. Honestly, you people make it sound so hard. Can I get Belle from the hospital now?" Ruby clenched her jaw. Emma looked at her from the corner of her eye. They would have to talk about that some time soon.

"I say we take Regina home, so she doesn't get eaten, until the spell is ready." Emma suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Snow's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Honey, we took her in before when she almost died..." Charming tried.

"It's either we take her in or I go over there." Emma shrugged. Ruby's turn to grin. She bend down to Emma's ear again.

"Fighting for your woman, darling?" She purred into her ear. Emma pinched her leg under the table. Snow sighted and looked around the room.

"And how long is this going to take, Gold?" She sounded less than pleased.

"A few days maximum. I could make Regina a potion, that changes the content of her blood so that its not attractive for a vampire." He leaned back into his chair, entertained by all this talking.

"I'll contact the Blue Fairy to take care of the vampire." Charming took charge, getting up. "So it's settled than." Gold got up immediately, nodding as goodbye. Emma sighted, letting herself relax into her chair. Ruby stared after Gold for a few moments before turning to Emma.

"So, where do we get holy water?" The blonde grinned at her.

"I bet Leroy can persuade someone to get some." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

"I bet he can." Emma loved the way the brunette joked. "I'll get it, Em. You get to the hospital before Gold takes Belle off Regina-watch." The sheriff patted Ruby's leg in a thank you, not knowing what to say. Who would have ever thought little Red Riding Hood would have her all figured out, before she had even figured it out. Ruby winked at her, before ushering her out to her car. Time to bring Regina home. Because that was gonna be a breeze, piece of cake, nothing. Oh boy.

* * *

**Have a lovely day, dearies! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hello guys! So nice to see you again! Sorry I'm so late with this chapter again, but I've had people staying over a lot. And I'm kind of secretive about this writing thing. I am just doing it to feel better. I am very well aware that I'm not any good! Hihi. So there, as long as I can entertain you for a few minutes, I'm happy! **

**Thanks for being here and reading!**

* * *

"Absolutely not." Regina snorted.

"Oh yeah, you're coming with me lady." Emma pushed Regina's shoes closer to her feet.

"Don't think I'll be sleeping in that dump your family calls a home, ever again. I have experienced how sardines in a can feel and I'm not doing it again." The brunette stated, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, now get those shoes on and let's go." Emma pushed the shoes under her feet.

"No." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You can have my room. You can lock yourself up as long as you want until Gold comes with the solution." Emma tried again.

"And what's that solution, Ms. Swan?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"A way to protect the town from being sucked dry by a vampire. And that means everyone including you." The blonde stated, leaning against the bed.

"I'm not in any danger. I'm going home, Ms. Swan." Regina ended their argument. Or assumed she ended it and zipped up her high heeled boots.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Regina. I don't care." Emma sighted, placing her body in the doorway, preventing Regina to pass her.

"Oh I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you home, if I have to." Emma snapped, leaning into the argument.

"I will not have you manhandle me!"

"Than come with me."

"I can transport myself home in one single poof!" The brunette grinned in triumph.

"You almost died, I cannot see you poofing any time soon." Regina's eyes narrowed, knowing the blonde was somewhat right about that. She opened her mouth, to yell a response when soft music filled the room. _I'm bleeding out, if it's the last thing that I do. I'm bleeding out, bleeding out for you._ Her eyes widened. Emma looked around, confused as to where the noise was coming from. ... Wait up... That vampire had a way with songs. Regina looked somewhat nervous, trying to make out puffs of black smoke somewhere. "Come on." Emma exclaimed, grabbing her by her upper arm. Honestly, who would have thought Dracula had a music addiction.

"But.." The brunette looked like she didn't know what to do. Emma sighted again.

"I know your girlfriend is hungry for your blood, but I kept her from killing you once and I'll do it again if I have to. Come. Freaking. On." She looked into brown eyes, that showed the tiniest bit of admiration, before she was able to pull Regina along. The mayor had actually given into her easy way, who would have ever thought that would happen?

* * *

**Have a nice day, lovelies! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay you guys, time for some little more vampire action! Don't know about you, but I kind of miss my undead character. She's my baby, you know! **

* * *

Emma was sitting on the couch, watching the tv on low volume. Everyone was in bed already. Regina had gone into Emma's bedroom, closed the door and that was that. She had checked up on her a few times, but was greeted with Regina sitting on her bed with one of her few books. She hadn't even looked up. Probably her display of silent protest. For the first time Emma actually had time to think about what happened. She didn't know what to do, what to feel. But she did know her magic seemed to have a mind of its own. Her body had acted before she had time to think. She had thrown herself between a vampire and a dying witch. She hadn't know she was going to create a shield to protect them. What did that mean? She was willing to die for Regina? God that sounded ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Maybe she was just a good person. Maybe she wanted to protect Henry from loosing his parents, maybe... Maybe she should give it up and just see where this goes... She glanced at the door. She should check up on Regina again. Not only because of very confusing feelings, but also because the woman had almost died, was in an extremely complicated relationship with freaking Dracula and was located in the bed of her nemesis' daughter against her will. Could be, she needed some support.  
Emma got up, slowly making her way to the kitchen. She doubted that Regina was actually asleep, so she was going to make tea. Tea was good. Her mother always made tea or hot chocolate when they talked. And she didn't take Regina for a chocolate lover. She leaned down on her elbows, watching the Mary Margaret style kettle on the stove do its job, as she heard a muffled noise from her bedroom. Oh hell no. She stalked over without even rethinking it for a minute and yanked open the bedroom door. A slight déjà vu washed over as she was again intruding on a moment between Dru and Regina. "Sheriff." The vampire purred as a greeting, while slowly kissing her way down Regina's arm, as the brunette sat up against the headboard. Emma's eyes focused on Regina's face, she caught the woman slightly swallowing as she refocused her eyes on her girlfriend, slowly descending towards her wrist. The blonde took one more look and ran out of the room. She heard Regina's soft cry behind her as she guessed Dru's teeth sank into her flesh. She ran to the couch, reached for the bag Ruby had brought over and swiftly made her way back to her bedroom. The surprise in Regina's face was evident, as her eyes snapped open upon Emma's return. The vampire obviously sucked in, as the mayor threw her head back, a moan escaping from her lips. Emma gasped in surprise. This was... Kind of private. Dru's eyes snapped open as she swallowed.

"That's quite enough." The blondes voice rang through the room. She reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, not hesitating to throw it at the vampire on her bed. Dru hissed as the bottle cracked again the wall next to her, her arms shot up to defend herself from the burning pain the holy water was costing. She got off the bed quickly, facing Emma, who threw another little bottle her way, getting her to back up, away from the bed.

"Oh look at little miss Summers." Dru mocked, licking Regina's blood off her teeth. "You think that'll keep me away?"

"Emma..." Regina softly exclaimed, looking at her bleeding wrist.

"Sssst, it's okay. We'll make it okay." The savior said, without hesitation as she came to stand next to the tiny form on the bed. With one hand she sharply pulled Regina towards her, as she held up another bottle, glaring at Dru. "Go." The vampire cocked her head, looking extremely interested as she watched Regina press her head against Emma's stomach in fear.

"Fine. She tastes vile anyway." She sneered and abruptly disappeared in her back smoke. The brunette took about 3 seconds to burst into tears again, as Emma sat down next to her, slowly enveloping her in her arms.

* * *

**have a good weekend my lovelies! Xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**So my thesis is keeping me kind of busy like ALL the time, but I like writing these little chunkettes a lot! So I hope I can still force them upon you guys! **

* * *

Emma turned to face to door revealing her entire family in pajamas. They all looked utterly shocked. The blonde wasn't sure if it was because of the remaining puffs of vampire smoke or because of the crying formal evil queen in her arms. She felt Regina stiffen in her embrace as she too noticed Snow White in the doorway. The brunette pulled away fast and quickly whipped her cheeks. "We're okay, you guys." Emma quickly said. "She's gone."

"Are you okay, mom?" Henry ran up to the brunette on the bed and hopped up next to her.

"I...I'm ... Yeah I'm good Henry." She said, looking at her damaged wrist.

"Come on, Regina..." Emma pulled her up, carefully. "Let's patch up that wrist." Regina quickly nodded, letting the blonde lead her into the kitchen.

"Can you guys take Henry back to bed?" Emma softly asked Snow. "I'll be with you in a bit, Henry. I'll tug you in again." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He nodded, eyes still on his other mother in the kitchen. Emma ushered them along, before following Regina into the kitchen. The former mayor watched Henry and his grandparents walk up the stairs with a faint smile. "Are you okay?" Emma softly asked her, taking the kettle off the stove. No one had bothered to remove the screaming piece of metal. Regina nodded. "I was making you tea before Dru showed up." The savior tried, grabbing the first aid kit from the drawer.  
The brunettes eyes shot up to Emma's face. She laughed. "Don't look so surprised. I figured you weren't sleeping, thought it would make you feel better." The queen drew in a breath to respond, but decided against it. Emma studied her for a moment, before wiping her wrist with an antiseptic cotton ball, trying to clean all the blood off her wrist. The blonde was surprised Regina was actually letting her clean up her wounds. The older woman had closed her eyes and held out her wrist. "Regina?"

"Hmmm?" The woman reacted.

"Are you okay?" She nodded again. "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise." Regina swallowed hard. Emma secured a bandage around the brunettes wrist. She slowly cupped a wet cheek. "I won't let you down again, okay?" Two brown eyes grew wide within seconds. Emma pulled back as if she was burned. "Ehhhh.. I mean, why don't you go tug in Henry. I'll make you that cup of tea, okay?" Brown eyes searched Emma's face for a few more moments, until she turned away and headed upstairs wordlessly. Emma puffed out her cheeks as she watched Regina disappear around the corner upstairs. What are you thinking Swan? Seriously... She took a few moments to stare at all the tea her mother had. Who knew there was so much of that stuff? Okay... Okay... Nothing too fruity, nothing too Snow White... English breakfast tea... Sounded very breakfast-y. She doubted Regina would appreciate it at night. Earl grey... Sounds nice, looks classy. Yes. Yes that would be Regina's tea. She carefully took the cup back to the bedroom and set it down on her bedside table. She briefly considered a cookie, but dismissed the thought within seconds. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down in the chair near the bed, wrapping herself up in a blanket. Emma waited for a few long moments before Regina entered the bedroom again. The brunettes eyes flickered from Emma to the tea next to the bed. She slowly sat down, and dipped the tea bag into the hot water.

"Thank you." She offered, not mentioning what kind of tea she got.

"Is... That okay?" Emma questioned, pulling her legs up into the chair. Regina nodded again and slowly sipped her tea. Her eyes scanned the blondes position in the chair. Obviously asking herself what the hell the woman was doing here. "Get comfortable. I'm staying." Emma relieved the question. The queen cocked an eyebrow. "In case she comes back."

"I'm in no danger, sheriff." Emma laughed at that.

"Of course not. Drink your tea and get some sleep. I'm staying anyway."

* * *

**Have a lovely day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my darlings! This is where I say I'm very sorry! I hope you still want to read this. Between trying to move to another country and writing my Master Thesis I totally wrote a lot. Just forgot to like... put it on here! Hihi. So there is more. Please stay with me! Oh and my Master Thesis is about Gender and Family pictures in Once Upon a Time. It's in German, but I need people that know about Once to help me... like am I even making sense? So if there are any people out there who speak German and are willing to like talk that over with me sometime, please do message me! It'll be lots of fun. I have cookies to reward you guys. Promise. **

**Now do have fun with my chapterette! It's my personal favorite until now!**

* * *

Emma was uncomfortable in the chair. At some point, after a long silence, they had turned off the light. The darkness had somehow prevented them from speaking to each other. They were both trying to sleep. Trying to get some rest desperately. Though both women knew, they had little chance of finding rest in their sleep. Emma shifted again, causing Regina to groan, "Stop fidgeting, Ms. Swan or I will throw you out." The blonde smiled. Somehow it was nice to have the old grumpy Regina back.

"Threatening to throw me out of my own room? How rude!" She answered in mock shock. She wondered if the light had been on, she would have seen a little grin on Regina's face.

"Forcing me to stay in your house with that idiotic family of yours, that's what's rude." The brunette shot back, obviously not entirely serious. Emma chuckled.

"You seem to be feeling better." A 'hmmhmm' was thrown her way. Silence. "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm."

"What is... What is it like when she... When she bites you?" Silence. She heard the mayor breath in unsteadily. "I... I... Eh... It... Kind of looked... Eh..." Emma took a breath. She could almost hear the brunette hold her breath. "Nice." A gasp. "I mean, it looked... Kind of... Sexual." She heard the woman shift in her sheets.

"It is." She simply answered. Emma swallowed.

"Is it... Nice for you? ... I... I mean, like it's nice for her but is it nice for you too?" God so uncomfortable. It was silent for a few long seconds.

"It's nice for both of us." No more shifting.

"Is... Is that like vampire sex?" The question came out blunt, like a child would ask it. Regina let out a breathy laugh.

"It's part of it. I'm sure you're familiar with other parts." Emma swallowed again, trying to keep images from Regina and Dru from her imagination.

"Oh... Okay."

"It's just like any other sexual relationship. Each partner has things they like and that turn him or her on. For a vampire it's blood." Regina explained softly, much like she would explain something like that to Henry.

"Oh... That makes sense yeah. I mean, there is lots of stuff my... Partners liked where I was like...really?" Regina did nothing to hide her laugh this time.

"Oh god Ms. Swan, spare me!" She laughed.

"Hey and I had to watch you practically orgasm with vampire-aid, in my bed?" Emma laughed too.

"Well that's different! Because the magic gets you both... You know!" They both fell silent after a few moments.

"You're a lot of fun like this." Emma finally said, with a smile on her face.

"I'm fun when I'm talking about sexual relationships with you?" Regina laughed again.

"You're fun when you let your hair down. It's nice to hear you laugh for once." The blonde confessed. Maybe it was the dark of the night, the veil of privacy around them, that made them chat like that. Maybe it was actually something like a friendship blossoming. Emma snuggled further into her chair on the other side of the room. It was unreal. She could only make out the contours of a person on the bed, reassuring there was actually someone she was talking to, laughing with. Regina didn't reply anymore. Silence fell around them again. Emma was sure she never got more than a few minutes of sleep that night. She dozed off of and on, but nothing really restful. As the sun started to rise, she kept her eyes on the former queens frame, slowly starting to win visibility between her sheets. Maybe she was falling for her.

* * *

**Be nice to each other, darlings!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry guys! I know this seems to be like a theme, but I keep forgetting to update, cause I'm writing Master Thesis stuff or I keep leaving the country! Sucks! I haven't even messaged back you wonderful people that wanted to help out on my thesis! Cause, let's face it, I need all the help I can get there! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It was barely light as Emma got up from her chair. She folded her blanket and placed it at the foot of the bed. She watched Regina for a few more seconds before she walked out into the kitchen. She slowly started to set the table, as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake anyone just yet. It was extremely weird to put down 5 plates instead of 4. Emma hung around the kitchen for a little bit, drinking a glass of juice and getting extremely bored before she decided that she could totally get started on breakfast. She cracked a bunch of eggs into a bowl, added some milk and whisked them. So far so good, she thought. It wasn't until the actual pan was involved, that it got a little hairy. Eggs stared sticking to the side, she rasped them off, trying to give the pan a shake in the process. Which only lead to her losing about half of the egg mix. The blonde bit back a curse as she tried to save the remaining mixture from burning. All of a sudden she heard a chuckle from the side. She looked up expecting Henry or even her mom, but found Regina leaning against the counter, in what she recognized as one of her sweats and tank tops.

"Are you laughing at me already?" Emma joked, trying to ignore the fact that this woman came out of her bed in her clothes.

"Why, you seem to be in trouble already." The brunette leaned onto the counter. "Seriously Ms. Swan, you should be able to fry an egg." Emma huffed.

"You care to take over?" Regina walked over to her before she even finished her sentence and shoved her out of the way. She flipped the mixture a few times, grabbed some ingredients from around the kitchen and started to save the breakfast. Emma sat down on one of the high chairs and watched her carefully.

"You really do like cooking, right?" She asked, playing around with a napkin. Regina looked up at her with that sarcastic look.

"This is not cooking Ms. Swan. There should be at least 2 ingredients for that." Emma sensed it was mostly innocent teasing.

"Well there were eggs and milk! That's two!" She grinned. Regina cocked her head.

"There should have been some butter too, dear. It's what makes it not stick to the pan." She explained. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I knew that."

"And you left it in the fridge anyway." Emma huffed, throwing the napkin at her.

"Hey!" The brunette laughed, picking the napkin out of the pan. "You don't want to put that in. It doesn't really taste that good. Just for your information." She looked up at Emma's face and promptly started laughing again. "You look like you are ready to slap me."

"I've been ready to slap you for a few months now, Regina." The brunette grinned again.

"You did already, dear." She smiled in a slightly husky voice. In her answer she bent down over the counter slightly. Emma eyes shifted from her face down to the tank top for a few seconds. The thin white tank top flopped down a little, giving Emma a good look down Regina's chest. The sheriff's eyes shot up again, wondering if Regina had noticed. The brunette grinned, whipping her hair back. She continued shifting the eggs around the pan, letting them absorb some butter. Emma breathed in to say something, but noticed the brunette look at her from under her eyelashes; she quickly lost what she was about to say. Regina smirked again. They heard a cough from the stairs, interrupting their intensive stares. Emma swirled around to face the small noise.

"Mom! H...hi good morning!" She felt busted. By her own mother, ... Wait busted? Why would she feel busted? Were they...had that been... Oh my god she had been flirting, hadn't she?

"Morning Emma." Snow walked down the stairs slowly, obviously wondering if she had walked into something. "Regina."

"Snow." Both women sounded cold, ready to fight.

"Are you ... Making us breakfast?" Snow asked confused, examining the situation. Emma grinned and cocked her head as she watched Regina's face flush.

"No! No... No. Emma was. She was just trying to burn your house, so..." Did Regina stutter?

"She made me aware there should have been butter, or I would poison you. She stopped me from accidentally killing you." Emma grinned at her mother.

"I... Didn't think Regina would stop you from murdering me." Snow said, softly stroking Emma's back.

"Neither did I, but here we are..." The blonde grinned, looking at Regina with a sparkle in her eyes. She was looking for a reaction from the brunette. She knew Regina wanted to lash out, but with Snows hand on her back, She probably wouldn't.

"I must be loosing my mind." The brunette muttered, viciously putting the eggs on the plates. In that moment, David came downstairs with a happy looking Henry.

"Morning mom...s. Moms." He grinned, bouncing over to where Regina was struggling with the eggs. "Breakfast!" He smiled, digging in, before the mayor even finished putting them on his plate.

"Ms. Swan, this is your doing, right here. I suggest you say something." The brunette growled,

"He said moms. Focus on that." Emma shot back, sliding onto the chair next to Henry. She nudged him slightly, looking at him.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, waiting for everyone to be seated. Regina looked at the both of them, swallowing slightly. Emma would love to know what she was thinking in that moment. Regina sat down awkwardly, with the Charmings. She silently stared poking her eggs. Emma smiled to herself. It's was almost funny how awkward this was.

"Regina, how are you feeling after last night?" Snow asked, trying to be nice to her. Regina's eyes flickered, her jaw clenched.

"Were you scared mom?" Henry asked, dangling his eggs in front of his mouth.

"No dear, Dru won't hurt me." She answered, softly running a hand through his hair.

"She sure fooled me then." Emma shot back, deserving a cold glare from Regina.

"We can't let you get hurt like that, Regina." Snow softly spoke. "We asked Gold for help in protecting you and all of us." The blonde across the table swallowed, this could go either way.

"Ms. Swan mentioned such a thing at the hospital, yes. What did he suggest?" She was clinching her fork so hard her fingers turned white.

"A spell and a potion to make the vampire loose her interest in all of us." The pixie cut brunette replied, almost proud.

"The interest in all of you? I see. This must be the Charming family ego speaking. Not everybody is interested in you. I can assure you, Dru has no intention of hurting any of you." Regina spoke, obviously trying to contain her anger.

"You keep saying that, but still I'll be rubbing vanish on your blood stains in my sheets." Emma butted in. With that Regina slammed her hands down on the table.

"You have no idea what she will and won't do! I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"Stop defending your abusive little dead girlfriend!"

"She is not abusive!"

"Oh I see its just about vampire sex then?" Regina paled at Emma's comment. The blonde sucked in a breath as she followed Regina's eyes to Henry, who had stopped chewing. His eyes darted from his blonde mom to his brunette mom.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it." He whispered, a little weirded out.

"Regina, you must let us help you." Charming tried, shifting his body towards the queen.

"I mustn't let you do anything to me anymore." The witches eyes had watered a bit, shocking Emma with her intense stare. She felt caught. Maybe she'd gonna too far, mentioning their private conversation at the breakfast table, with her son present. Regina pushed her chair back from the table in rage, knocking it over. She swiftly made her way over to the other side of the room, grabbing the first coat on the hanger, making a run for the door. Emma got up fast as lightning, running after the barefoot mayor.

"Regina! Come back here! I'm sorry!" She grabbed her arm through the open door, catching the brunette at the top of the stairs. "I shouldn't have..." The sheriff yanked Regina towards her, forcing her to turn around and face her. Her grip weakened as she saw the tears is Regina's eyes had slowly stared to fill up enough to slip down her cheeks. The brunette looked her in the eye for a moment until she evaporated in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma gasped, trying to clutch onto the air for a moment. Shit. She had really messed his one up.

* * *

**Stay awesome, guys!**


End file.
